1. Field of the Invention
The field of invention relates to game ball apparatus, and more particularly pertains to a new and improved game ball construction wherein the same is arranged to provide for ease of manipulation of the game ball and its trajectory during use.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Game ball constructions of various types are utilized throughout the prior art utilizing various openings and the like to permit ease of deflection of the game ball in use. Such game ball apparatus is exemplified in the U.S. Pat. No. 4,438,924 to Carr wherein a game ball utilizes aerodynamically roughened surfaces in the nature of intersecting grooves to provide trajectory of the game ball in a deflecting manner.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,930,776 to Newcomb, et al. sets forth a game ball wherein a translucent plastic material is utilized formed with openings therethrough.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,616,827 to Bergland sets forth a playing ball utilizing opposed parabolic surfaces about a cylindrical equator.
Accordingly, it may be appreciated that there continues to be a need for a new and improved game ball construction as set forth by the instant invention which addresses both the problems of ease of use as well as effectiveness in construction in providing ease of manipulation of the game ball during its throwing and its trajectory.